Attack on Junior 2 Trailer
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: Finally the trailer for Attack on Junior 2 the Return I hope you all enjoy it. :D


Attack on Junior 2 Trailer

I do not own anything from Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else I only own the OCs please enjoy

In a world where monsters rule over humanity

Titans: ggrrr…

Two heroes destined to make a change

Eren: (stands on the wall)

Junior: (stands by Eren's side)

Along with their friends and allies

Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Erwin, Jean: (stands by Eren)

AJ, Jack, Jessie, Jenny, Neko, KJ: (stands by Junior)

Eren: everyone, this time… We will-

CJ: SONG TIME!

What the hell?

CJ: hit it Hanji!

Junior: the hell are you-

Hanji: (plays on a banjo and begins singing) we're doing a sequel…

Eren: … Is she singing?

Jack: oh for fuck's sake this again?

Hanji: we're back by popular demand

Jenny: we're popular?

Levi: not in a million years…

Hanji: come on everybody strike up a band!

CJ: (jumps on Hanji's back) tell 'em Hanji!

CJ & Hanji: we're doing a sequel! It's what we do in JTHW studios!

AJ: is that what it's called?

CJ & Hanji: and everybody knows the sequels not as good!

Jean: then why even bother!?

CJ, Hanji, & Tom: we're doing a sequel! Another attraction!

Jenny: oh god they're actually doing this right now

Michael: places please, light the lights, roll camera, action!

Jessie: we have cameras?

Junior: what do we need cameras for?! This is all in text!

Mikasa: Junior, don't break the fourth wall

Junior: but-

Mikasa: just let them sing so this can be over with

Junior: alright fine

CJ, Hanji, & Tom: I thought it was the end, but now my friends this is when we get to do it all again!

Connie, Doug, Sasha: do it all again!

CJ, Hanji, Tom: until the credits roll, we'll get to have another show then we can do it all again!

Titans: roar, roar, roar, ro-roar!

Erwin: wait were those titans singing just now?

KJ: what in the hell is going on?

CJ, Hanji, Tom, & Cindy: we're doing a sequel! There's no need to disguise!

Neko: well it's official I'm truly dead on the inside

Cindy: the studio considers us a viable franchise!

Junior: I'm not even going to comment on what you just said…

CJ, Hanji, Tom, Cindy, & Connie: we're doing a sequel! How hard can we do?

Connie: we can't do any worse than Hunger Games 2!

Junior: my god that was an awful movie

Eren: wait what's a movie? Connie how do you-

CJ, Hanji, Tom, Cindy, Connie, & Sasha: we're doing a sequel! The studio wants more!

Sasha: while we wait for JTHW to make Day of Kampfer!

Jack: he's working on it bitch!

CJ, Hanji, Tom, Cindy, Connie, & Sasha: I thought it was the end, but no my friends, this is when we get to do it all again!

Soulless: do it all again!

Levi: I'm done I'm officially done

CJ, Hanji, Tom, Cindy, Connie, & Sasha: until the credits roll, we've got another show then we can do it all again!

Dipinators: do it all again!

CJ, Hanji, Tom, Cindy, Connie, & Sasha: we're doing a sequel!

CJ: let's give it a go!

Hanji: with beautiful stars!

Sora (kingdom hearts): and more liner cameos!

Junior: Sora! Wrong franchise!

Sora: oh sorry! (Walks away)

CJ, Hanji, Tom, Cindy, Connie, & Sasha: we're doing a sequel!

Krista: um excuse me but I'm pretty sure it's going to be a while until the next season comes out

CJ, Hanji, Tom, Cindy, Connie, & Sasha: we're doing a sequel! We're gonna succeed!

Armin: I wouldn't be so sure about that…

CJ: oh yeah Armin? We just need a good plot

Junior: um actually-

Connie: I know! How about an action/comedy! With lots of action and explosions!?

CJ: hmm that's an idea…

Tom: oh! How about when we all travel to a new world taken over by giant naked people?

Junior: that was the first Attack on Junior!

Eren: we've already been through that! I even got eaten twice! I'm not going through that again!

Sasha: how about one of those drama type movies?

Cindy: with sweets!

CJ: another good idea

Eren: these are horrible ideas!

Levi: how about when you finally kill yourself?

CJ: hmm…. I dunno I already got eaten by a titan once…

Junior: oh for god sakes…

Hanji: how about a sci-fi thriller? With monsters and titans and toons and (holds up a butcher) much more (drools smiling like a lunatic)

CJ: amazing idea!

Jenny: and I just shit my pants…

Scales: roar! Roar! Rooaarr! {How about none?}

CJ: a comedy! Good thinking Scales!

Scales: *groan*

Jack: how about we just skip the whole thing?

Jeff: and get straight into some pussy!

Jack & Jeff: (high five each other) BOO YEAH!

Junior: well fuck me…

Hanji: or it can be about a lone titan with no friends and family but then we all befriend it

Junior: we have Eren for that

Eren: hey!

Junior: it's true and you know it!

Mikasa: look just make the plot basically the same as the first one

CJ: *gasp* make it like the same as the first one! Only with more characters and plots almost like the first one! Glad I thought of it!

Mikas: *groan*

CJ, Hanji, Tom, Cindy, Connie, & Sasha: I thought it was the end, but no my friends, this is when we get to do it all again! Until the credits roll, we've got another show then we can do it all again!

CJ: everybody!

Eren: oh god dammit

All: we're doing a sequel! It's more of the same! Let's give a name!

Junior: it's JUST going to be Attack on Junior 2 the Return! That's the name! Most of this stuff was planned months ago! Pretty much a year as a matter of fact!

All: Attack on Junior 2!

Junior: close enough…

All: with us heroes again! With us heroes aaaaaaggaaaaaiiiiiiiin!

Music ends

CJ: woo! Yeah!

Hanji: finally! My first time singing a song! And actually song!

Tom: yeah! I had a blast!

Sasha: I had so much fun!

Connie: me too! Who knew that was actually going to be fun?

Levi: you're all idiots

JTHW: what the hell are you doing in my house!?

CJ: hey buddy! We sang a song!

JTHW: about what?!

Hanji: Attack on Junior 2! Since Shingeki no Kyojin is coming out pretty soon

JTHW: the hell are you talking about?

Sasha: yeah isn't it coming out?

JTHW: yeah but not for like a LONG time

Eren: wait what?

JTHW: yeah the next season doesn't come in until like 2016

All: 2016!?

JTHW: or maybe 2015 I'm not really sure

Connie: so we sang this song for nothing?!

JTHW: pretty much

KJ: great, thanks a lot guys for wasting our time

Levi: I'm leaving fuck this shit (walks away as everyone else besides the main singer follows)

CJ: … Huh… So um anyone up for tennis?

All: me!

End :P


End file.
